cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch: October 15, 2013
Content Updates Miscellaneous # The following items have had their sale value increased: #* sharp dagger #* broad sword #* heavy crossbow #* small agate #* small sapphire #* small aquamarine #* small ruby #* small emerald # Rooms featuring references to years in the future have been updated to reflect more appropriate dates. # A mural depicting the Lizard invasion under the watch of Valtera has been adjusted to reflect the demonic invasion which resulted in the creation of the four guilds per their guild histories. # Room emotes in guilds related to guild luck have been adjusted to be more informative and less immersion-breaking. # The stats of each guild's guild ring and guild officer's badge have been increased and made consistent between all four guilds. # The shortcut into the Dwarven Mines should once more work appropriately if you can convince Ivan to let you pass. # Removed a superfluous exit in Stormport. # When the gold chain is mixed with the various rune ring types, its description will make clear how many rings it contains. # The bluesteel katana has had its stats updated. # The ruby bladed sword no longer has strength or dexterity requirements. # The Shirintai gauntlet will now spawn all of its lairs as expected. # All missile weapons inappropriately using knocks instead of nocks have been corrected. # The rooms at Star Point have been updated to more correctly reflect this realm. # A typo in Shirintai Forest has been corrected. # Numerous arcana items have been corrected to no longer unexpectedly be one session items. # The city level portals in the library, garden, and labyrinth maze have been removed. # A typo in the description of the dwarven oil jacked has been corrected. # An inappropriate examine was removed from a room in the Dwarven Mines. # The item twisted cross should no longer be a one session item. # The small diamond no longer has a sell value. # The rate at which gold drops in Shirintai Forest, Collapsed Cavern, and Aether Lake has been slightly reduced. Starter Dungeon # Adjusted the starter dungeon monsters to have less health, be slower, and be less accurate. # Corrected an exit which took you to the wrong room when heading south. # A typo was corrected at the last room of the luring section of the starter dungeon. A sign was also added to make it clear that a key needs to be created. # The Mages' Guild room in the starter dungeon had its wording modified and corrected. # The snarling beast kill quest will now appropriately require the snarling beast to be killed. Adventurers Guild # The expert armor applicator has been removed from the GR 100 shop in the Adventurers' Guild. # The Gills spell is now taught at Zorsican. Fighters Guild # Corrected a typo in the Rangers' subguild. # Corrected a typo in the fire dragon cloak quest text. Mages Guild # The item Valtera's Scroll of Spells has been renamed. # Fixed an incorrect GR-restricted portal in the Serenity subguild. # Added the unadorned ankh available as a purchase in the Mages' Guild guild ring shop. # Corrected a lair in the Coven which was not always appropriately triggering. # Added a missing title to a room in the old Arcane Masters' guild. # Added a missing title to a room in the Serenity subguild. # Corrected a typo in Mannathol the Earth Toucher's room in the Serenity subguild. Monks Guild # The Monks' Guild now teaches additional levels of swimming, riding, and missile weapons. # The dragon fist now has GR 130 appropriate stats as well as a short name to reference the item. It is also worth gold when sold now. # The text a player sees when examining the altars in the Monks' Guild has been corrected and improved. # Exits from the soul katana rooms have been added which lead back to the central dojang room. # A number of needlessly hidden exits have been made visible by default. # Made the altar backrooms for GR 44 and GR 51 have exits leading back to the corner room, in case a player goes the wrong direction. # Monks will no longer need the sweet tobacco when using the shortcut to the embassy tree. The item has been removed from the guild shop as well. # The dragon gi has had its cost and stats adjusted to be GR appropriate. # The first quest related to the soul katana has been redesigned and moved to the dojang with the other soul katana events. # All levels of the soul katana now contain a permanent hold enchant. # The bluesteel katana is no longer sold in the Monks' Guild guild ring shop. # The cost of the ivory-carved katana has been increased. # The Monks' Guild ring has been moved to slot #1 in the Monks' Guild guild ring shop. Remember to update any macros, aliases, or scripts accordingly! # Updated the GR 150 item shop to sell the weapon version of the naginata to make clearer that a weapon exists. # Corrected the broken event preventing access to the GR 150 soul katana. # The tonfa is now appropriately a bashing weapon. # A number of free items or items not designed for resale in the Monks' Guild have had their sell prices set to 0. Emotes # A typo in the bird emote has been corrected and the wording adjusted slightly. Help Files # The following help files were added: #* PIERCING WEAPON EXPERTISE #* ROGUES GUILD # The following help files were updated: #* ARCANE WISDOM #* BASHING WEAPON EXPERTISE #* BATTLEMAGE CLASS CHAMPIONS #* BERSERKER CLASS CHAMPIONS #* BLESS WEAPON SPELL #* BLINK SPELL #* CHAMPIONS #* FIGHTER CLASS CHAMPIONS #* FIGHTERS' GUILD CHAMPIONS #* MAGES' GUILD CHAMPIONS #* MONK CLASS CHAMPIONS #* MONKS' GUILD CHAMPIONS #* RANGER CLASS CHAMPIONS #* REMOVE TRAPS #* ROGUES' GUILD CHAMPIONS #* SHAMAN CLASS CHAMPIONS #* SKILL LEVELS #* SLASHING WEAPON EXPERTISE #* SORCERER CLASS CHAMPIONS #* THIEF CLASS CHAMPIONS #* WIZARD CLASS CHAMPIONS # The following help files were removed: #* PIERCING WEAPON EXPERISE #* THIEFS GUILD #* THIEVES GUILD Engine Updates # The game will now provide information to the OGC Desktop Client regarding guild experience, city experience, and temple experience. # The game will additionally expose this information to any third party clients when operating in ANSI EXTENDED mode. # Unbalance time is now provided to the OGC Desktop Client in fractions of a second providing significantly improved timing granularity. # The game will additionally expose this information to any third party clients when operating in ANSI EXTENDED mode. # Timing calculations have been made consistent throughout and will no longer "fudge" or "muddy" (e.g.: adding or removing a second) the numbers being displayed to the user, and will display unbalanced time in tenths of a second. Note: The changes described above in points 3 through 5 should now make using character.unbalanced accurate to the game and no longer results in various instances where actions are artificially delayed.